Candles
by SeventhDevil
Summary: Serie de One-shots de In the flesh.


**Bueeeno. Primer fic de In the flesh. Gran llorera, muchos feels, perfecta serie.**

**Espero que este one-shot no sea el último xD.**

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había acabado en aquella situación.

Sentado contra la pared de roca encogido sobre sí mismo, con el labio partido ardiendo, aún dolorido por aquel derechazo en el estómago que le había dejado sin resuello... envuelto en la oscuridad, esperando a que el dolor remitiese.

Se revolvió incómodo sintiendo un pinchazo en el abdomen. La garganta le picaba tras el puñetazo y la posterior huída, corriendo todo lo deprisa que sus piernas y pulmones aguantaron.

Aún escuchaba en su cabeza las risas y los gritos de los gilipollas de Dean y Gary, escuchaba sus gritos, alentándole a correr... Escuchaba el "cobarde maricón" que el señor Macy había farfullado lo suficientemente alto para que le oyese cuándo pasó por su lado...

Estaba tan acostumbrado a aquello como lo estaba a los golpes... Pero a Kieren Walker las palabras le dolían más. Porque sabía que no le estaban jodiendo la vida por ser flaco y larguirucho, mucho más pequeño y débil que los otros chicos de su edad...

"_Me están jodiendo la vida por ser diferente" _el pensamiento recurrente que lo llenaba de amargura volvió a él una vez más, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de golpe... una vez más.

-¿Ren? ¿Ren, estás ahí?

"_Oh, joder, no"_

Rick avanzaba hacia él a tientas, con la mano apoyada en la pared para guiarse en la oscuridad de la cueva y el móvil en la otra, tratando, sin demasiado buen resultado, de alumbrar el camino con la pantalla.

-Hey, Rick -respondió Kieren con la voz enronquecida -¿Qué haces aquí, tío?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Pensar... No sé. Ya sabes...

-Y una mierda, Ren -el tono de Rick era una mezcla de enfado y preocupación -Jem me ha dicho lo que ha pasado.

Kieren tomó aire y soltó una risotada irónica, tratando de contener las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas antes de contestar.

-Bueno... Jem siendo una bocazas y Dean y Gary siendo... Dean y Gary. Nada nuevo bajo el sol.

Rick suspiró con exasperación, se dejó caer sentado frente al otro chico, apoyando la mano en su hombro.

A la mierda el autocontrol. Las lágrimas que había estado tratando de aguantar todo aquel tiempo salían incesantes de los grandes ojos tristes de Kieren.

Y algo se encogió dolorosamente en el pecho de Rick.

-Estoy harto, Rick... Estoy tan harto de este pueblo de mierda... -murmuró con la voz rota -Estoy harto de que vengan a por mí cuando se aburren. Estoy harto de ser el mariquita del pueblo. Y no sé cuánto podré aguantar o cuánto quiero aguant...

Paró en seco cuando sintió los brazos de su mejor amigo rodearle y atraerle hacia él con fuerza.

Kieren gimió ahogadamente contra su pecho y Rick le acarició la nuca con suavidad, dejándole desahogarse...

-Que sepas que he ido a partirles la cara antes de venir... -comentó Rick en tono casual -Ya sabes, prioridades...

Kieren soltó una risotada tímida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas como buenamente podía.

-Gracias por vengar mi honor -murmuró contra la sudadera de su amigo, haciéndole a su vez soltar una carcajada -Y puedes soltarme ya... Soy un idiota.

-No eres un idiota -respondió Rick ,y añadió con un deje ligeramente nervioso -Y tal vez no quiera soltarte, Ren.

Kieren se tensó entre sus brazos.

-Vale... EnserioRickpuedessoltarmeya -farfulló atropelladamente, haciendo un ademán hacia atrás.

Pero Rick le llevaba dos cabezas y era el doble de ancho que él. Y aquellos brazos fuertes no le dejaban irse.

-Puedo... Pero no... No quiero... Es decir... -Rick tragó saliva -Si tú quieres, pues...

Kieren alzó la cabeza con la curiosidad pintada en la cara y un nudo en el estómago que lo estaba matando.

-¿Quéestásqueriendodecir? Porquesiestásqueriendodecirloquecreo...

Rick soltó un suspiro y posó una mano temblorosa en la mejilla de Kieren, que se había quedado paralizado. Y suspiró de nuevo justo antes de juntar sus labios con los de su mejor amigo, que soltó un gemido ahogado al sentirle.

El beso era torpe, tímido... A Kieren le costó un par de segundos reaccionar y seguir desacompasadamente los movimientos de la boca de Rick contra la suya. Los dedos de este se movían suavemente, en una delicada caricia, cesando sólo para envolver la cintura de Ren cuando este hizo lo propio con su cuello, profundizando el beso.

Dejaron de besarse riendo entre exclamaciones de dolor cuándo los dientes chocaron.

-Ren, besas fatal -rió Rick.

-Eres un idiota -sonrió el otro a su vez -¿Entonces...?

-¿Entonces?

-¿Desde cuándo... Bueno... ya sabes? -preguntó Kieren tímidamente.

Rick soltó un profundo suspiro y apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza del otro.

-No lo sé, Ren... Llevo tanto tiempo negándome cosas a mí mismo y escuchando a mi viejo soltar mierda que no lo sé... -murmuró - Y, no sé...

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados en la oscuridad de la cueva.

-Deberíamos de volver, Ren. - dijo al fin -Tu madre debe de estar histérica...

-¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde. Bastante tarde.

-Vale... Pero antes... ¿podríamos besarnos un poco más? Es decir... Si quieres.

Rick sonrió.

-Hecho. Pero la próxima vez que vengamos, hay que traer velas. No vamos a estar toda la vida enrollándonos a oscuras...

Kieren dejó escapar una risa suave antes de atraer el rostro de Rick hacia el suyo.

-Hecho.


End file.
